Heart Attack
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted.
1. Act Like a Girl

Heart Attack

Chapter 1: Act Like a Girl

**Summary:** Jo's never really been a girly-girl. She's always been more of a tomboy, but with Danny's return to Green Grove, that starts to change.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twisted.

The morning after her dad took Danny away from the school assembly to question him about Regina's murder, Jo woke with a small smile. Despite all the controversy surrounding him, there was a part of Jo that was happy that Danny was back. Nothing had seemed complete without him around, so to have him back, it felt nice; it felt right. After getting up earlier than she usually did, Jo decided to take special care to look nice. The part of her that was happy that Danny was back also wanted to look nice for him. But after looking through her closet, Jo let out a sigh. She had absolutely no girly clothes. She had always been a tomboy and had never really seen the need to get dresses or skirts. She silently cursed Lacey's luck in that department. Grabbing the most flattering pair of jeans that she owned and a simple gray tie-dyed tee shirt, she quickly got dressed before walking into the bathroom.

Not used to actually putting effort into her appearance to get a guy's attention, Jo stood in front of the sink staring at her reflection for a couple of minutes. She could not understand how other girls were able to do their hair and make up on a daily basis without getting frustrated. With a shrug of her shoulders, Jo grabbed the curling iron that she had gotten a couple years ago, but had never used. She hadn't felt the need to ever look nice for Rico, but Danny was different. Plugging it into the outlet on the wall, Jo let it heat up some while she grabbed a thing of lip gloss. She had worn it on occasion, so she was at least used to that. After a couple minutes of waiting for the iron to be hot, Jo gently curled her hair. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was hopefully a noticable one to Danny.

"Jo, breakfast is ready." Tess called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second mom." Jo called back. Giving her reflection one more once over, she sighed. It was the best that she was going to get for a first try.

When Jo walked into the kitchen, the change in her appearance was noticed immediately by her parents.

"You curled your hair." Tess commented simply.

"And you're wearing lip gloss." Kyle added.

"Yeah." Jo said not meeting either gaze.

"This wouldn't be for Danny Desai, would it?" Kyle questioned his daughter.

"Of course not. I just wanted to try something different today. Is that such a problem?" Jo asked as she grabbed some toast and bacon.

"We just want to make sure that you are doing this for you, not a boy." Tess replied before her husband could say anything else.

"Mom, Dad, relax. If I were interested in a guy enough to change my entire appearance, you would know." Jo said.

"Okay, well, eat your breakfast, I need to get to the station early today." Kyle said as he drank his coffee.

As Jo ate in silence, she hoped that she would be able to see Danny before their first classes. Unfortunately, the only class that they had together was their psychology class, so if they didn't see each other before then, they wouldn't get much of a chance to talk to each other. After Jo was done eating, she went up to her room and grabbed her backpack and her phone. Opening a new text, she typed out a quick message to Danny.

**If you have time before class, meet me at my locker. – Jo**

After hitting send, Jo went downstairs to leave with her dad. As they were driving towards the high school, Kyle tried to get more information out of his daughter on why she suddenly decided to change some of her look, but Jo wouldn't have it. Every time that he tried to bring it up, Jo would change the subject. By the time that they reached the school, Jo was giving her dad the silent treatment all together. As she got out of the car, she slammed the door shut without saying goodbye to her dad. Hurrying to her locker, Jo was surprised to see Danny already waiting for her. Since his back was to her, Jo silently walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Jo muttered.

"Usually I am terrible at guessing games, but since I got a text from her this morning asking me to meet her at her locker, I'm going to say it's Jo." Danny replied as he turned around with a smile.

"You aren't terrible at guessing games Danny. You were able to guess that one correctly." Jo commented.

"You changed your hair." Danny said as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen into Jo's face behind her ear.

"I wanted to try something different today. Do you like it?" Jo asked in a small voice.

"I love it. Did you do it for me?" Danny asked.

"Kind of…" Jo trailed off as she looked away from him.

"Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed by that Jo. I really like it. It works for you." Danny said as he tilted Jo's head up.

"My parents asked me if it was for you, and I told them no. My dad doesn't trust you, so I can't let them find out that I lied." Jo said quickly.

"Jo, like you said, your dad doesn't trust me. And while I believe your mom might give me the benefit of the doubt, she's not warming up to me being back as fast as you did, so who would tell them the truth?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I was just saying that I can't let them find out." Jo said again.

"Don't worry Jo. I won't tell them." Danny said with a smile before taking Jo's hand in his.

"Jo, Danny, there you guys are. We have a problem." Rico said as he came hurrying over.

"What's wrong man?" Danny asked.

"Regina's friends are passing out a petition to get you out of here Danny." Rico replied.

"All of her friends?" Danny asked.

"Yeah; Lacey, Sarita, Archie and Scott. All four of them have clipboards with petitions asking people to sign them. If they get enough, the school board with have no choice but to suspend you." Rico explained.

"Does Principal Tang know about this?" Jo asked as she squeezed Danny's hand.

"I don't know, but if we are going to do something, we have to do it fast." Rico replied.

"Let's go see the Principal, see what he says about all of this." Danny suggested.

"Look what we have here." Archie said with a sneer as he came around the corner with Lacey by his side and Sarita and Scott close behind. "Socio and his loser friends." He added.

"Archie, don't do this." Lacey whispered.

"Why not babe? Feeling sorry for your old childhood friends?" Archie asked.

"No, I just don't want you to get in trouble for getting into a fight." Lacey replied.

"Does Principal Tang know that the four of you are trying to get Danny suspended?" Jo asked.

"Not suspended, expelled. We're working on getting Socio expelled from school." Scott corrected.

"Whatever. Does Principal Tang know?" Jo repeated.

"He will just as soon as we have enough signatures. People don't feel safe with him here, so we're doing something about it so that no one else ends up like Regina." Sarita said with a glare.

"Well, it seems like you are following Chief Masterson's example and accusing me without any real evidence." Danny said.

"We've told him everything. Every little encounter that you had with Regina leading up to her death." Sarita said.

"Oh really? Were you all present for all of those? Because there was one or two where Regina ambushed me and none of you were in sight. How could you have told Chief Masterson about every encounter Regina and I had. And while we're on that subject, why I don't just let you all in on what happened each and every time Regina and I had an encounter. She tried to get me to sleep with her, I turned her down every single time." Danny said as he looked at each of them in turn, resting his gaze a little bit longer on Lacey than the other three. "But, if you will excuse us, Jo, Rico and I have to talk to Principal Tang about all of this." He added as he led Jo away from the others with Rico following.

"Danny, that was probably the bravest thing I have ever seen. I mean standing up to Archie, Scott and Sarita at once is amazing." Rico said.

"Thanks man." Danny said before he turned to Jo. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'll be okay. I just can't believe that Lacey is helping them try and get you out of the school." Jo replied.

"Well, if Principal Tang has anything to say about this, then I won't be leaving any time soon." Danny said as he placed a small kiss on Jo's forehead.

**End Chapter 1: Act Like a Girl**

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I am absolutely in love with Twisted, and I adore Jo and Danny together. I will be posting chapter 2 as soon as I can, so let me know what you want to see in it. – Emma


	2. Putting My Defenses Up

Heart Attack

Chapter 2: Putting My Defenses Up

After Danny, Jo and Rico talked to Principal Tang about the petition, Jo was furious. The man didn't have a clue what Lacey and her posse were doing and he didn't even seem to care, let alone try to put a stop to it. And despite the fact that Danny said that he liked her hair with it curled, and she was happy about that, Jo pulled away from Danny during the rest of the day. Whenever he would sit down next to her and either try to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her shoulders, she would pull away and look away from him. If the Principal wasn't going to put a stop to the petition, then Jo didn't want to get close to Danny romantically if she would lose him in a matter of weeks. By the time that the final bell rang, Danny was furious with Jo's actions.

"Jo, what's going on with you today? You changed your hair for me, you seemed happy that I liked it, yet since we talked to Tang this morning, you've been pulling away from me every time I try to touch you. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me or something?" Danny asked as he cornered her at her locker.

"It's not because of you Danny. It's because of them. I did change my hair for you, and I am happy that you like it, but I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to get close to you like that if there's a good chance that you'll be gone within the next couple weeks." Jo said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Jo, we will figure this out. I'm not leaving. I'll talk to my mom's lawyers and see if this happens if it's a permanent thing or not. It's like with the investigation, if they don't have proof that I killed Regina, they can't arrest me." Danny said as he wiped the tears away from Jo's eyes with his thumb before pulling her in for a hug.

"Danny, I can't lose you, not again." Jo said.

"You aren't going to lose me Jo. No matter what they say or do, I will never leave you again." Danny commented as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Ahem."

"Rico, hi." Jo said suddenly as she pulled away from Danny.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a status update on the whole petition thing. Somehow, after Danny's little showdown with them this morning, Archie, Scott and Sarita were able to get the rest of the signatures that they needed. They're going to the school board meeting tonight to hand it in." Rico said giving both of them a very small and apologetic smile.

Jo couldn't take it. Breaking away from Danny all together, she took off running. She heard both Danny and Rico calling after her, and they even ran after her, but she didn't stop. She needed to get home. She needed to get away from Green Grove High School. By the time she reached her house, Jo's lungs were on fire. Her face was blotchy and red and her calves were killing her. As soon as she got the front door open, she ran upstairs, burst into her room, slammed her door shut and threw herself down onto her bed. She had gone against her better judgment from most of the day, and she had really started to fall for Danny. Now he was going to have to leave the school, and her dad would have more reason to find him guilty in Regina's murder.

"Jo, sweetheart, are you okay?" Tess asked through the door.

"Go away mom." Jo yelled. She grabbed her pillow and cried into it, and used it to muffle her sobs.

"Jo, come on, open the door." Tess tried.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Just go away." Jo said.

"Jo, its Danny. Can you please open the door?" Danny asked softly, but Jo heard him clearly as if he was standing right next to her.

With a couple of sniffles, Jo was able to calm her voice down some.

"Give me a minute." She said before hurrying into her bathroom. She didn't want Danny to see her with a blotchy red face from crying the entire way home.

Once she was done cleaning her face, Jo walked back into her room and opened the door, she expected to see her mom, Danny and Rico waiting for her, but the only one standing there was Danny, with his arm leaning against the door frame and his head resting against that.

"Jo, baby, come here." Danny said in a low voice as he tried to pull her towards him.

"You said that you weren't going to leave me. That no matter what they said or did that you were never going to leave me again. You lied to me Danny." Jo said as she fought against him.

"I know what I said Jo, and I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to that meeting tonight, and I'm going to fight it. I am not going to leave you Jo. Trust me." Danny said causing Jo to stop fighting him.

"Danny, what if you can't fight it? What if they expel you?" Jo asked.

"Then I won't be at school, but that doesn't mean that I will have left you. I will walk you to school every morning, and I will walk you home every night. We will spend all weekend together. Besides, you still have Rico. He'll be there with you at school. And we can have one day each weekend where it's all three of us hanging out. Jo Masterson, you will not lose me again." Danny said before pressing his lips to Jo's again, only not quite as softly as he had done at school.

"What is this?"

"DAD! What are you doing home so early?" Jo asked in shock as she went to move away from Danny, but he stopped her and held her close.

"Your mom called and said that you came running into the house crying, so I came home to make sure that you were okay, and I see you kissing him." Kyle said as he went from staring at his daughter to glaring at Danny.

"It wasn't Danny's fault that I'm upset…" Jo tried.

"Chief Masterson, Sir, if I may, Jo is only upset because Lacey and her friends started a petition around school today to get me expelled. Jo has let go of the past and has forgiven me for the pain and turmoil I caused her 5 years ago, so the thought of losing me again made her upset." Danny explained.

"That explains why my daughter came home crying, but it does not explain what you are doing her, kissing her in the hallway of my house." Kyle said as he continued to glare at Danny, causing Jo to press her body close to Danny's in an attempt to get farther away from her father.

"Dad, please just let it go? Danny didn't do anything wrong. He didn't kill Regina. You need to let go of the past." Jo begged her father as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I want you to leave Desai. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter while this investigation is going on. And frankly, I'm not sure I want you anywhere near her even after it gets finished." Kyle said.

"I don't think I can do that Sir. I care deeply about Jo. And I've promised to not leave her again, so unless you want to see your daughter even more upset because I broke my promise to her, just to please you, then I cannot leave her." Danny said calmly.

"She'll get over it." Kyle said.

"I would never forgive you Dad." Jo said from Danny's side.

"Jo, this is for your own good and your well-being." Kyle said slowly.

"No, Dad, it isn't. You think you are protecting me, but by telling the guy that I might possibly come to love to never see me again, you are causing more harm to me than Danny ever could." Jo retaliated.

"You didn't just say that. Please tell me that those words did not just come out of your mouth." Kyle begged.

"They did. Now make a choice, either Danny stays, or I go." Jo said before she pulled Danny into her room and slammed the door shut.

"That probably wasn't the best way to handle that situation." Danny commented.

"I'm holding you to your promise Desai. If it means that I have to move out of this house, and in with you, that's what I'll do." Jo said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"You are quite intimidating Masterson." Danny muttered.

"Only when I need to be." Jo replied.

Pulling away from Danny a little bit, Jo leaned up and pressed her lips to his. The last two times they had kissed, they had been interrupted, so she wanted to be able to savor this one. Wrapping her arms around Danny's neck, Jo jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist so that neither of them was straining their necks while they kissed. When the need for air became necessary, Jo moved to start kissing Danny's neck.

"Jo, as much as I am enjoying this, your parents and Rico are still downstairs." Danny said quietly, but instantly regretted it when Jo pulled back to look at him.

"How do you know that Rico is still here?" Jo asked.

"He cares about you Jo. He wants to make sure that you are okay; your mom said that he could wait downstairs until you came down." Danny explained.

"Just a couple more minutes." Jo said with a small smile.

"Danny, are you staying for dinner?" Tess asked through the door.

"If that's okay with you, I would love to Mrs. Masterson." Danny replied.

"Okay, I'll set a place for you." Tess said.

"Well… it looks like times up." Jo said with a pout.

"You can come over after dinner if you would like to, we can hang out then." Danny suggested as he gave her little kisses until her pout was gone.

"I would like that." Jo said as she said as she gave him one last kiss before taking Danny's hand in hers and opening the door.

**End Chapter 2: Putting My Defenses Up**

A/N: Angst and fluff, and popular kids being jerks and witches with capital 'b's. But I hope you liked the chapter none-the-less. I will be working on chapter 3 and will hopefully have it up soon. – Emma


	3. Don't Wanna Fall In Love

Heart Attack

Chapter 3: Don't Wanna Fall In Love

To say that the dinner was tense would have been an understatement. While Rico and Danny tried to keep the conversation going, Jo wasn't looking at her dad, and her mom kept glancing between Kyle and Jo. By the time dinner was over, Jo was happy to be out of her house. However, by the time Jo, Danny and Rico reached the place where the school board meeting was being held, the meeting had already ended and everyone was leaving. On the verge of tears again, Jo almost bolted, but Danny caught her and held her close.

"Jo, baby, it'll be okay." Danny whispered in her ear as her rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"Look guys, its Socio. And it looks like he got himself a girlfriend." Archie said as he walked out of the building with his arm around Lacey's shoulder.

"For once Archie, I agree with you." Danny commented as he kissed the top of Jo's head before looking over at Rico to get Jo out of harm's way. "Lace, you might want to back up some." He added, and was actually surprised when she did.

Before Archie could even realize what was happening, Danny punched him in the gut. When Archie lunged for a counter attack, Danny blocked him, and caused Archie to lose his balance. The entire time that Danny and Archie were fighting (more of Danny just kicking Archie's ass), all Jo and Lacey could do was stand there and watch. When two school board members came out and pulled the boys off of each other, Jo reached for Danny's arm and pulled him farther away from Archie.

"Danny, you shouldn't have done that." Jo muttered.

"I will do anything that I have to do to make sure that you aren't hurt." Danny said as he held Jo's face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Hey guys, I need to get home, so I'll see you both tomorrow." Rico said before he gave Jo a quick hug and waved goodbye to Danny.

"See ya Rico." Danny said before turning back to Jo. "Let's get you out of here." He said as he started to lead her away from the building.

"Mr. Desai, Miss Masterson, can I have a word please?" One of the board members asked walking over to them.

"Sure, what do you need to say?" Danny asked.

"The allegations that we were presented with tonight are quite concerning, and since you were not present at the time that they were presented, we would like to know your side of the story before we make our decision. We have another board meeting next week that we would like you both to attend, if you're available." The suited man said.

"Sure, what time do we need to be here?" Jo asked.

"7 o'clock would work. The meeting starts at 7:30." The man replied.

"We'll be here sir." Danny said with a nod.

"Thank you." The man said before he walked away.

"That can mean one of two things." Danny commented.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Either they don't believe what Archie and Scott and Sarita and Lacey presented them, or some of them believe them, and some of them don't, and they just want to hear my side of things to see if the ones who believe those guys could be swayed." Danny replied.

"Let's hope it's the latter option." Jo said.

After that, Jo and Danny didn't say much as they walked to his house. Once they got there, they went straight up to Danny's room without even saying hello to his mom. As soon as the door was shut and locked, the two were kissing like crazy. When Danny went to unbutton Jo's jeans, she grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Kissing is as much as I can give you right now Danny." Jo said, and while she saw disappointment in his eyes, she also saw understanding.

"Then I won't push you to do something that you aren't ready for." Danny commented.

After about 10 minutes or so of kissing, Jo and Danny laid down on his bed and started to fall asleep.

"Jo, baby, do you want something else to wear to bed?" Danny asked.

"I don't have anything else." Jo replied.

"I can lend you a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt if you would like. I can't imagine jeans are all that comfortable to sleep in." Danny commented.

"That would be great, but only if you're okay with it." Jo said after a moment of thought.

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't okay with it Jo." Danny said as he got up and went to his dresser.

Grabbing the aforementioned articles of clothing, Danny tossed them to Jo and walked out into the hallway.

"Just pull me back in once you've changed." Danny commented with a smile before he closed the door behind him.

For a moment, Jo just stared at the clothes Danny had handed her. While he had implied that Archie had been correct in saying that he had a girlfriend, she and Danny hadn't actually made anything official, so she wasn't sure how exactly she felt about wearing Danny's clothes, especially since she didn't have a change of clothes for the following day. After debating with herself on what she should do, Jo pulled off her own clothes and pulled Danny's shirt on. It was big enough on her that she didn't feel the need to have to wear the sweatpants, but she put them on anyway. She wasn't going to take any chances. She trusted Danny, but at the same time, he was a teenage guy who hadn't seen her grow up, so there was no telling what he might try to do if his hormones started to take over. After folding her clothes neatly and placing them on Danny's desk, Jo walked over and opened the door. Grabbing Danny's hand in hers, Jo literally pulled him back into the room and then closed the door.

"You look good in my clothes." Danny commented as he gave her a once over.

"Thanks." Jo replied quietly.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in the slightest, so if you would rather me sleep on the floor, I can do that." Danny said.

"No, it's okay. If I start to get uncomfortable with it, I'll kick you off the bed in the middle of the night." Jo said with a smile.

"I will definitely keep that in mind." Danny said with a small laugh.

After giving Danny a small kiss, Jo went to wait out in the hall so that he could change as well. After a couple minutes of waiting, Karen walked out of her room and was surprised to see Jo standing there.

"Jo, I didn't expect anyone else to be here with Danny." Karen said as she eyed the clothes that Jo was wearing.

"Danny said it was alright if I stayed the night. I kinda got into a huge fight with my dad this afternoon and didn't want to be at home." Jo said. It wasn't a full lie, and it wasn't a full truth, but it worked.

"Well, that makes sense, and you are always welcome, but may I ask why you're wearing my son's clothes?" Karen asked.

"It was kind of a spontaneous thing, Danny saying I could stay over, so I didn't bring any pajamas or anything, so he let me borrow his." Jo said.

"I see. Well, if you could let my son know that the school board would like him to be at their meeting next week that would be lovely." Karen said.

"We already know." Jo replied.

"How could Danny possibly already know that? He hasn't been home all afternoon." Karen commented.

"We were planning on going to the meeting tonight, but by the time that we got there, it was already over; as we were walking away, one of the board members came over and asked Danny to come to the meeting next week." Jo explained.

"Oh, well, then never mind." Karen said before she turned around and walked back into her room.

After that, Jo only had to wait a couple more minutes before Danny opened the door again, but once he did, Jo was all over him. There was something about her conversation with Mrs. Desai that had Jo wanting to be as close and connected to Danny as she possibly could.

"Jo, baby, is everything okay?" Danny asked when Jo pulled away.

"Everything's fine… sort of… but not really." Jo said as she looked down.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he tilted Jo's chin up.

"I was just talking to your mom, and she wanted me to let you know about the school board meeting next week, and then I told her that we already knew and all of that stuff, but all the while I could tell that she thought something more was happening between us tonight because she asked why I was wearing your clothes… and I just don't want to lose you Danny." Jo rambled a bit.

"We've been over this a couple times today Jo. You aren't going to lose me. Come on, let's try and get some sleep." Danny said as he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back so that Jo could climb in.

"Danny, the thing you said to Archie tonight before you started beating him up… did you mean it?" Jo asked as she watched him walk to the other side of the bed and climb in himself.

"The part about him being right about me having a girlfriend, I hope I meant it. Or else this whole thing would be pretty awkward." Danny said with a smirk.

"I'm serious Danny. Do you really want me to be your girlfriend? Do you really want me?" Jo asked.

"Come here." Danny said after a moment.

As Jo climbed onto the bed, Danny pulled her closer to him.

"Joclyn Mira Masterson, you are the only girl that I want. You are the only girl that I ever want to call my girlfriend. The only thing that needs to be asked is if you will actually be my girlfriend. I have always wanted you Jo. Now, do you want me?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do Danny. Why else would I change my hair style and wear lip gloss?" Jo asked.

"I'm glad you did that. Because to be perfectly honest, I don't know if I would have had the guts to ask you out without you making the first move." Danny said as he kissed Jo's forehead.

"Good night Danny." Jo said before she snuggled down under the covers and against Danny's side and falling asleep.

"Good night Jo." Danny replied softly in her ear before repositioning himself so that he was facing Jo with his arm around her waist.

**End Chapter 3: Don't Wanna Fall In Love**

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. It means so much to me to read all of your reviews. I'm starting work on chapter 4, but let me know in your reviews what you want to see happen in the story and I will do my best to incorporate them. – Emma


	4. Wear High Heels, Part 1

Heart Attack

Chapter 4: Wear High Heels Part 1

The following morning, Jo woke up early. Despite the fact that she was lying on her side, there was something poking her in the back. Looking around, a smile graced her face. The events of the day before came flooding back to her and she remembered that she had spent the night at Danny's. Slowly turning over, Jo realized what had been hitting her in the back. Burying her face in the pillow, Jo tried to hide the blush that had graced her cheeks, but Danny was already awake and had caught it before she had been successful in hiding.

"Good morning beautiful." Danny said with a smirk.

"Please tell me that's a normal thing for you, and not just because you got me in bed with you last night." Jo commented from the pillow.

"It does usually happen, but I think you being here last night might have had something to do with this." Danny replied.

"That happening does not leave this room, got Desai?" Jo asked.

"I got it Masterson, but I will have to do something to get rid of it. And not all of us are fortunate enough to have a bathroom attached to their bedroom, so it will have to leave the room for it to go away." Danny replied.

"I meant…" Jo started.

"I know what you meant Jo. I'm just giving you a hard time. Besides, it's Saturday. We have all day to figure out a way for this to go away." Danny said.

"Just go take a shower. I need to get home." Jo said as she pushed him out of the bed.

"Care to join me?" Danny asked.

"No. As much as the thought of seeing my boyfriend naked is appealing, I'm going to have to pass. That is not something that I am comfortable doing the second day that we're together." Jo said with a shake of her head.

"I didn't think you would go for it, but it was worth a shot. Be back shortly." Danny said as he leaned over and gave Jo a quick kiss before he grabbed some clothes and headed out into the hallway.

"Danny, is Jo still here?" Karen asked as her son passed her room.

"Yes Mother, Jo is still here. We just woke up." Danny said.

"Next time you want to bring a girl home with you and have her spend the night, make sure that it's okay with me first." Karen said.

"Don't worry Mother, the only girl that I will be bringing over and offering to have her stay here over night is Jo. And I heard you tell her last night that she's always welcome." Danny said before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Once Karen heard the water running, she headed over to Danny's room and walked in without bothering to knock. In the couple minutes that it had taken Danny to walk out of the room, Jo had fallen back sleep, but that didn't stop Karen from what she did next.

"Jo, I need you to leave. There are things that I need to talk to my son about and I need him to have a clear head while we talk about them. Having you here would hinder that." Karen said, startling Jo awake before she turned and walked out.

Jo was stunned. She didn't know what to say or do. She had wanted to just spend the day with Danny, but that seemed to be out of the question now. Slowly getting out of bed, Jo walked over and closed the door. While she was quite comfortable in Danny's clothes, there was no way that she was going to head home wearing them. Walking over to Danny's desk, Jo grabbed her clothes and quickly changed back into them. Once she had folded his clothes neatly and placed them on the bed, Jo searched for a scrap piece of paper. There was no way that she was leaving without letting Danny know where she had gone. After she found the paper and a pen, Jo wrote a quick note to Danny and left it on top of his clothes.

As Jo was leaving, she didn't see Karen again. If she was to be honest with herself, she wasn't sure she even wanted to see Karen again. She just wanted to get home and change. She had an idea for later in the day, and she hoped that Danny would call her or text her or do something once he saw her note, but she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to contact her, she had things to do during the day before she could put her plan into action. Once she got home however, Jo was immediately bombarded by her parents.

"Where have you been young lady?" Kyle started as soon as the front door was closed.

"I spent the night at Danny's house." Jo replied.

"Jo, honey, if you aren't going to be home at night, we need to know where you're going to be. We don't want you to get hurt, but if we don't know where you are, we start to worry. And that worry doubles when there is no one in custody for Regina's murder. And while Danny does seem to have changed, I don't like the thought of you staying at his house over night." Tess said. She was much calmer about the situation than her husband, but she was just as worried about her daughter as Kyle was.

"Got it Mom. I'll let you know from now on where I'm going to be if I'm not going to be here." Jo said before turning to her dad. "Dad, do you have an answer for me? Does Danny get to stay in my life, or do I have to go?" Jo asked.

"I'm not happy about him being around here, and I'm not thrilled that you went over to his house, but as long as he respects the rules of this family, he can stay in your life. But there will definitely be no more sleep over's, do you understand?" Kyle asked.

"I understand perfectly dad. Now, if you two don't mind, I need to go take a shower." Jo said before she headed upstairs.

**Back at the Desai House**

When Danny got back to his room, he had expected to find Jo still there. But when he saw the pile of his clothes folded on the bed with a note on top, he knew something was wrong. Walking over to the bed, Danny picked the note up.

_Danny,_

_I'm sorry I left without actually saying goodbye. You're mom kind of kicked me out saying that she had to talk to you about something and that she needed your head to be clear while you two were talking, and if I was here that I would hinder that conversation. I want to spend the day with you, but I have things that I have to do first. There's this thing at the park tonight. I am hoping that we could meet up or something around 6:30 tonight and hang out there. Call or text me when you read this._

_Jo_

Danny was furious with his mother. She had no right to kick Jo out without letting her say goodbye to him first. Clutching the note in his hand, Danny headed downstairs to confront his mother. He had to look through a couple rooms to find her, but once he did, he blew up.

"Why the hell would you kick Jo out without letting her say goodbye? I was going to walk her home after I got out of the shower. You had no right to tell her to leave. And just what do you need to talk to me about? You had 5 years of me being in juvie where you could have come to talk to me, but you never did. You never once talked to me. You always sent dad to come talk. Did you even care? Or were you just preoccupied with your image that you couldn't have been bothered?" Danny yelled.

"Danny, there are things involving the current investigation that I need to talk to you about, and I couldn't talk about those things with Jo around. Kyle is being completely unprofessional and I didn't want to cause a riff between you and Jo by saying that." Karen replied.

"Jo knows that her dad is being unprofessional. She was probably the first one to think that with that fact that he walked into a school assembly and pulled me out in front of everyone without cause. That's not something that would cause a riff between us." Danny said with a shake of his head.

"I'm trying to protect you." Karen replied.

"I don't need your protection." Danny commented before he stormed out of the house.

"DANNY! Get back here! We still need to talk." Karen called after her son.

"I'm sorry Mother, but there is nothing more that we need to discuss." Danny said before he completely left.

Feeling around in his pockets for his phone, Danny cursed under his breath when he realized that in his rage induced argument with his mom that he had left his phone in his room. Turning around, Danny headed back into the house, but when his mom tried to talk to him, he ignored her. Taking the stairs 2 at a time, Danny headed up to his room, grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and walked back outside.

**Tonight at 6:30 works just fine for me. See you at the park. – Danny**

After sending the text to Jo, Danny decided to walk around town for the next couple hours. If he wasn't able to hang out with Jo since she was at home, then he would have to find another way to occupy his time. As he continued to walk around, he ended up heading to the fort that he, Jo and Lacey had built when they were younger. When he got there, he half expected it to have parts caved in, or pieces missing, but it was, surprisingly, still intact. What he didn't expect to find was Lacey sitting inside.

**Back at the Masterson House**

After taking a quick shower, Jo went back downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast. She avoided talking to her dad because she could tell that he was still upset about her staying the night at Danny's, but her mom seemed to just be worried because she hadn't known where Jo was, not because she had been with Danny. After putting some bread in the toaster, Jo turned to her mom.

"Hey Mom, can you come to the store with me? I would like to get a new outfit." Jo asked.

"What's the new outfit for?" Kyle asked his daughter; Jo ignored him.

"Sure sweetheart. We can go once you're done eating breakfast." Tess said with a small smile after eyeing her husband.

"Thanks Mom." Jo said with a smile.

After she was done eating, Jo headed upstairs to get her wallet and her phone. Seeing a text from Danny, Jo smiled. He was going to meet her at the park at 6:30. That gave her all afternoon to find an outfit to wear. Heading down to the garage, Jo was about to get into the car with her mom when her dad stopped her.

"Is this all for you or for Danny?" Kyle asked.

"What is wrong with a girl wanting to look nice for her boyfriend?" Jo countered.

"He did not ask if it was okay to date you." Kyle replied.

"He didn't have to ask you. He had to ask me, and he did. I said yes." Jo said as she got into her mom's car and closed the door.

As they pulled away from the house, Tess glanced at her daughter. She knew that Jo was doing this to impress Danny, but she knew that Danny had already liked her daughter before all of this.

"Jo, sweetheart, you know that this isn't necessary, right? Danny liked you the way you are. You don't need to do your hair differently or wear dresses to impress him." Tess said slowly.

"I know that Mom, I know that I don't _**have**_ to look nice for him, I _**want**_ to look nice for him." Jo said with a sigh.

"Just as long as you are sure that you want to do this, I will pay for the outfit." Tess said.

"You don't have to do that Mom. I have money, I can pay." Jo said quickly.

"At least let me pay for something; a pair of heels to go with it." Tess offered.

"You can pay for one accessory. I'm just not sure what exactly I'm looking for." Jo admitted.

"We can figure that out together." Tess said with a smile.

"Deal." Jo agreed before she stared out of the window.

**End Chapter 4: Wear High Heels Part 1**

A/N: I know that it's longer than the first couple chapters, and the next chapter will be the second part of this chapter, but I hope you liked it. There will be some obstacles coming Danny and Jo's way, so prepare yourselves for some teen angst. – Emma


End file.
